


Hold Me Close and Hold Me Fast

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bed-sharing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday couples problems, F/M, Fluff, Makeup, Possible drabble, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Sort Of, i think it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Marinette's annoyed and plans on sleeping somewhere else. Adrien's not feeling it.Basically fluff (I think?)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	Hold Me Close and Hold Me Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixelStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelStorm/gifts).



> Pixelstorm asked me in a discord server about fluffy stories lately? I was like *shrug*  
> So here I give you my version of fluffy: Adrien and Marinette making up from an everyday argument.  
> Marinette is stubborn, like Marinette. Adrien is clingy, like Adrien.  
> One-shot. Short. (possible drabble?)  
> Soft T for one f-bomb.

“I could do it you know.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, her chin jutting upward in defiance. A foot full of attitude tapped rapidly over the floor. She looked piqued. 

Adrien watched her, relaxed, from the doorway. An arm rested carelessly against the frame, elbow high. One ankle crossed over the other, toes curled for support of his bare appendage. Impish smirk unrepentantly graced his features.

“Ok.”

Marinette blinked. The foot that was tapping stuttered abruptly to a stop. She looked surprised. After a brief moment, she recovered.

“I can,” she argued, as though someone were doubting her. Both her arms dropped, and she straightened into a stance that almost anticipated pushback. It was like she was a kid again, readying herself for a match of tug-of-war.

Adrien didn’t so much as twitch a nerve.

“Ok,” he said again, and that was all. She huffed and clenched her fists. He tried not to snigger at the cute way her nose always wrinkled when she was irritated.

Marinette’s eyes flicked in the direction of the bed, then back to Adrien. After a moment of internal decision-making, she did her best to walk around the tall blond man and into their bedroom. Joke was on her, though. His broad shoulders took up most of the space in the doorway. Some nudging and another little huff of intolerance, and she managed to squeeze her small frame passed him.

His suppressed titters only incensed her. She marched over to their queen-sized, four post bed and snatched the pillow she always slept on, then her phone off the nightstand.

“I can sleep just fucking fine without you,” she muttered as she did so. She was just about to walk back through the suddenly empty doorway when she felt herself lifted and tossed over Adrien’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Eep!”

Adrien really did start sniggering then, and with the pillow still clutched tightly in her arms, Marinette found herself bowled over, bouncing supine on the bed. She barely had time to orient herself before all eighty kilograms of lean, blond-headed muscle man landed on her. The pillow ended up a buffer.

She glared.

“Adrien Agreste-”

He cut her off with a kiss: a quick kiss that he ended by just barely pulling back and allowing his eyes to rove over her face in apparent adoration.

“I believe you.”

Marinette, who was opening her mouth to speak, swallowed whatever words were forming in her throat.

“Do you know why?” he asked. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but only shook her head in answer. He sighed. “Because it’s _me_ who can’t sleep without _you._ ” A beat passed. Adrien leaned in, slowly, and pressed a kiss to her temple, the pillow contracting to almost nothing between them. “I can’t sleep without your hair tickling my face the way it does when you curl up with your back against me.” Another kiss, this time a little lower to her cheek. “I can’t sleep when you’re not shoving one arm under my head and squeezing all the air out of me with the other one.” He smiled half-way, a wry, still amused little thing. “I can’t sleep without your frankly ice-cold toes against my legs. It’s even better than air conditioning.” She pulled the pillow out with a little effort and whacked Adrien on the head with it, drawing a deep, breathy laugh from him. Propped up on his hands, he just full-smiled down at her.

Marinette tried to keep the irritated expression on her face, but it was cracking with the laugh lines that were steadily deepening as the years passed.

“Stop,” she demanded, but it came out more like a whiny laugh. “I mean it; you’re really frustrating. You piss me off so much sometimes, I can’t stand it.”

Adrien’s laugh petered into nothing. The muscles in his face relaxed, softer.

“I know,” he said, then pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back again. “I’m sorry.”

She gave him one last hard look, but her crumbling will to stay angry was already dissipating like smoke. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

“All right, all right. Just stop giving me the kitten eyes.”

When she looked at him again, they were definitely still kitten-ish, only instead of Puss In Boots, she was looking at something much more mischievous.

Plagg would have been proud.

“ _Purr_ -lease _fur_ -give me, _Purr_ -incess,” he purred, literally purred, into her ear as he leaned in and started nuzzling the crook of her shoulder. 

Marinette sighed again, unable to fight the scoff of amusement and the smile that was growing on her face. The rumbling in his chest was sending tingles down her body.

Soft kisses ghosted down the side of her neck. Her eyes began to drift closed as her breath caught, arms coming up instinctively to wrap around Adrien’s neck. The kisses trailed up her jaw to her cheek, clearing a path toward her mouth.

“ _Purr_ -haps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me the feels ^_^
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
